


Cigarettes and Sunrises

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: D.Gray-man, Death Note
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REMIX of Cigarettes and Sunsets. As far as one night stands go, she's happiest with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cigarettes and Sunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395074) by [hiza-chan (callunavulgari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan). 



As far as one night stands go, she's happiest with this one. When she'd woken up with her temples throbbing and love bites decorating a good majority of her pale skin, the last thing she'd expected was the smell of bacon and eggs from the kitchen.  
  
She runs through her memories, tries to remember a decent guy in the haze of the night before. She remembers the club, remembers grinding against some red head with a smile like Lavi's and how when she'd kissed him he'd tasted like smoke and chocolate. The way back to his apartment was even hazier than the club, with large holes punched into her memory like someone had taken a hole puncher and just gone at it. She remembers giggling drunkenly against his neck, how she'd rolled over top and slid right down onto his cock like some kind of harlot. Oh God, her brother was gonna kill her.  
  
She limps into the kitchen with a sheet wrapped around her because after the first five minutes of searching and the third gaming console she'd tripped over she had just given up.  
  
The red head from the night before is in the kitchen, humming what sounds like the Mario theme song while flipping an egg. There's toast and orange juice on the table and she tries to wonder what the catch is. He's shirtless, and only a pair of low slung jeans cover his extremities. She has a memory of digging her nails into that ass not eight hours ago and can't help the blush that rises to her cheeks.  
  
And that is of course when he notices her. He smiles, slides the eggs and bacon onto the seat with the toast and motions for her to sit down. Cautiously, she slides onto a chair and tries to not look too suspicious.  
  
Lenalee eats breakfast with a stranger completely naked save for a sheet that continually slips until she finally just gives up and leaves it pooled around her waist. He doesn't even stare at her tits while they eat, and he's all smiles and jokes that make her feel ridiculously at ease with the whole situation.  
  
She leaves his apartment two hours later with a fresh batch of hickeys and plans for dinner the following week. And really, the stale taste of cigarettes had totally been worth it.


End file.
